


Destroy Me (Vampire AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Idk if you do song requests but if you do could you do one based on Flesh by Simon Curtis? If not it’s ok don’t worry about it
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Destroy Me (Vampire AU)

It’s been weeks since Poe’s had any blood and he was on the edge of breaking. There was a void that needed to be filled and he could only put in substitutions for so long: massive amounts of food and alcohol, adrenaline rushes, large amounts of sex. He couldn’t handle it anymore. His hunger was starting to get to him. But he couldn’t do anything about it. He was too busy aiding General Organa and the Resistance. 

He sat there at a desk fidgeting trying to finish a report, but wanting to sink his teeth into something and feel the warmth of their blood flow into his mouth. He needed it. He needed his fix. He was too concentrated on trying to concentrate that he didn’t notice you walk in until he caught a whiff of you. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes knowing that they were turning blood red. 

You noticed Poe’s hunched figure and thought he were in pain. You walked closer to him and thus your scent becoming stronger to him. "Poe, are you okay?“ He couldn’t answer you. He just shook his head, with his hands and eyes still remained shut.

You moved his chair so that he was facing you. You suddenly knew what was wrong. You were one of the very few who knew what he was, "How long has it been?”

“Weeks,” he managed to mumble.

You pulled him up and dragged him away and back to your quarters. When he heard your door hiss shut, he opened his eyes revealing his blood red orbs. You took off your jacket then your shirt. You leaned your head to the side revealing your neck to him, “Come on.”

He knew what you was asking for. He shook his head, “No, I-I don’t want to hurt you or worse, kill you. I won’t feed from you, Y/N.”

You rested your hands on both sides of his face, “Look at me, Poe. I love you and I trust you. You need to feed.”

“I nearly killed you the last time” He whispered looking down in shame. 

“You know your limit now.”

He nodded, “Lie down on the bed.” You did so. He straddled you and you waited. He listened to your steady heartbeat. You weren’t afraid.  
You turned your head to the side revealing your neck once more to him. His fangs sprung out and he immediately pounced. You moaned when you felt his teeth puncture your skin. Your hands went to his hair and you lightly pulled. He gripped you tightly and moaned into your neck.

He started to feel whole again as your blood entered his system and began to flow through his veins. Before the satisfaction became to much, he pulled yourself away from you. He noticed that you lost a little color from your skin. He frowned.

“You should stay here and rest. Let your heart pump some more blood into you.” He tried to get off of you, but you stopped him.

You smirked mischievously, “I know a much more fun way to get my heart going.”

He chuckled, “Are you sure?”

“I’m definitely sure.” You sat up and quickly shed off the rest of your clothes as well as Poe’s. His hardening cock hovered over your core. You took notice of his eyes, “Your eyes..they’re still red.”

“Don’t worry, they’ll go back to normal soon.”

“But you’re still hungry.”

“Y/N, I’m okay.” He lined himself with your hot, wet core and slowly filled you. You gasp and let your head fall back as you felt the sudden pleasure.“ He thrust into you with his hands tightly grasped your waist. Your hands went to rake up his body but he took them and pinned them to the bed with his own.

"Poe, please. Bite me again. Sink your teeth into me. Feed from me again, please!” You begged as Poe fucked you a bit harder.

You heard Poe growl and your back was suddenly up against the wall, “Do you even know what you’re asking me to do, sweetheart?” He growled.

“I want you to feed from me as you fuck me into this wall, Poe. Please. I need you.”

With his vampire speed, Poe turned you around and your cheek was up against the wall. Poe suddenly thrust hard into you and he cried out in pleasure. His chest was suddenly flush against yours and he moved your hair to the other side of your neck. 

“Please, Poe. Make me bleed. You know how I like it.” You cried out at Poe’s fangs sunk into your flesh again as he continued to pound in you. His cock was hitting you in just the write spot. You were starting to go dizzy and you didn’t know if it was from the pleasure or the loss of blood. 

You felt Poe leave your neck. Blood was dripping down his chin. He turned your head and began to kiss you hard and rough. You met the taste of your own blood. He pulled away looking at you with so much lust, “You love it when I fuck you like this? So hard and rough? Huh? Tell me!” He began to pound into you harder and faster.

“Shit! Yes, I love it when you pound me with your big, hard cock!” Poe’s hand went around and started to rapidly circle your clit while his other wrapped around your neck tightening his grip a little, “Oh fuck! Poe! More! Don’t hold back. Please, don’t hold back! Let go for me, baby!” His thrusts were starting to become more erratic and sloppy. You could feel the knot in your stomach tightened. You were on the verge of your climax.

“Look at my baby. Loves being destroyed.” Poe mumbled as he left kisses on your shoulder. 

Your walls began to clench down on him hard as your orgasm hit you. You screamed so long and loud that you suddenly went mute. The wave of pleasure so powerful you began to see white.

“Oh, shit!” Your climax triggered Poe’s and you felt him release inside you. You both were a panting mess. 

Poe slid out of you and caught as you were about to collapse. He brought you to your bed and began to lick at your wounds cleaning up the left over blood. He softly kissed you on the lip, “Thank you.” 


End file.
